Um Natal No Chalé
by Caroline Evans Potter
Summary: Sirius tem a idéia de passarem o Natal em outro lugar, mas não contava que Lily quisesse tudo a maneira trouxa.


**N/As: **Quem me deu a idéia de fazer um especial de Natal foi a Jaque Weasley, mas a fic é dedicada a todas as leitoras, porque vocês simplesmente fazem nossas vidas mais felizes! :D

**N/C: Obrigada Nini por aceitar fazer a fic comigo! Te adoro muito e tenho certeza que nossa amizade vai durar por eternos natais!!!**

* * *

Sirius Black estava parado em silêncio no Salão Comunal da Grifinória pensando sobre o Natal, para ele Natal nunca foi muito importante. Apesar de que era muito melhor desde que ele entrara para Hogwarts, mas agora ele queria fazer alguma coisa diferente, algo divertido que desse um novo significado ao Natal...

- Sirius! - berrou James Potter pela terceira vez, enfim conseguindo atrair a atenção do amigo.

- Claro! - gritou Sirius levantando-se da poltrona com um sorriso.

- Alguma idéia Almofadinhas? - perguntou James que conhecia o amigo.

- Simplesmente a idéia mais esplêndida e perfeita...

- Fale logo a idéia Sirius e pule a introdução – pediu James que já conheci a _pequena_ introdução do amigo.

- Vamos alugar um chalé para passarmos o Natal, eu, você, a Lily, a Lene, o Aluado e a Jaque!

- E vamos fazer tudo à maneira trouxa, como um desafio a você – falou Lily que descia as escadas e ouviu, porque Sirius não falava nem um pouco baixo a não ser quando estava armando algo indevido.

- Maneira trouxa? - perguntou James nem um pouco contente, Lily sorriu sabendo que a batalha já estava ganha.

- Ou isso ou não irei – falou.

- Tudo bem! - concordou James rapidamente, fazendo Sirius imitar uma morte por trás dele.

- Então vamos contar aos outros! - falou Lily, subindo as escadas para encontrar Lene.

- O bom é que a idéia é minha – sussurrou Sirius fingindo-se de magoado.

- Fica quieto e vamos procurar o Aluado! - disse James saindo quase correndo com um Sirius irritado logo atrás.

* * *

- Nossa! - exclamou Marlene enquanto olhava o chalé. - É tudo que aquele panfleto prometia!

A sua frente tinha um pequeno chalé com um telhado cinza que passava um ar encantador e ao lado deste havia um pequeno riacho, que envolvia a casa exceto na porção da frente.

Sirius e James não esperaram mais e foram em direção a porta, dando de cara com ela, pois era óbvio que ela não se encontrava aberta.

Logo pegaram as varinhas, mas Lily apareceu balançando uma chave e confiscou as varinhas deles.

- Nada de magia – disse sorrindo e guardando as varinhas na bolsa. - Lene, Remus, Jaque – cobrou, Remus entregou a varinha e Jaque depois de um minuto também, Lene deu um sorriso inocente.

- Esqueci em Hogwarts – falou descaradamente.

- Marlene... - começou a gritar a ruiva e Lene entregou a varinha a contragosto.

- Isso terá retorno – sussurrou a morena furiosa.

- Vou esperar – disse Lily sorrindo e virando-se para destrancar a porta.

Em um acordo mútuo todos correram para dentro da casa, eles entraram em uma linda sala aconchegante, atrás dela havia outro cômodo onde era a cozinha. Na parte de cima havia dois quartos, um ficaria com as garotas e o outro com os garotos e, no final do corredor: dois banheiros.

- Lily! - gritou Marlene quando desceram de volta para a sala.

- O que? - perguntou Remus assustado com a urgência na voz da garota.

- Amanhã é véspera de Natal e ainda não compras a comida! - para horror dos garotos e de Jaque, Lily ficou desesperada também.

- Como pude me esquecer disso? - berrou, James aproximou-se dela a abraçando e a ruiva pareceu se acalmar.

- É só irmos fazer as compras agora – falou Jaque antes que Lene recomeçasse com os gritos, depois fez uma careta. - Mas tem sol.

Todos olharam estranhamente para ela, com os cachos loiros e olhos azuis ela parecia uma modelo.

- Qual o problema com o sol? - perguntou Sirius indelicadamente, mas Jaque já estava acostumada com os marotos desde a primeira vez que ficou com Remus.

- Ele faz horrores à saúde, você sabia?

- Não seja fresca é nosso Natal que está em jogo – voltou a gritar Marlene.

- Certo, tudo para você parar de gritar – disse Remus indo pegar o dinheiro trouxa.

* * *

- Bom, o que é necessário para um bom Natal? - perguntou Lily pensativa tendo colocado James e Sirius paraa empurrarem os carrinhos, coisa que eles estavam fazendo animadamente até um funcionário pedir para eles pararem de apostar corrida.

- Peru – disse Jaque rapidamente.

- Muito doce – falou Lene que era viciada em açúcar.

- Aquele arroz estranho – disse James.

Remus e Lily reviraram os olhos impacientemente para ele.

- Suflê – acrescentou Sirius.

- Saladas – todos olharam surpresos para a Lily, quem comia salada no Natal. - Eu gosto de saladas – defendeu-se a ruiva.

- Eu só quero que tenha mousse de chocolate – disse Remus.

- Apoiado! - gritou Lene escandalosa, fazendo as pessoas olharem para ela com reprovação e Remus ficar vermelho.

- Então vamos comprar tudo que precisamos para fazer essas coisas – disse Lily criando uma lista mentalmente de tudo.

- Depois vamos dividir as tarefas e cada um faz uma comida – falou Jaque animada. (**N/C:** Ela NÃO sabe cozinhar! **N/B:** Qm disse? Um ovo frito mata a fome de mt gnt!)

James e Sirius começaram a rir até perceberem que ela falava sério.

- Acho uma ótima idéia – concordou Lily pegando uma lata de leite condensado da prateleira.

- Vamos ficar sem janta de Natal – sussurrou Marlene olhando diretamente para James e Sirius.

- Não fui eu quem deu a idéia – defendeu-se Sirius e os três se voltaram para olhar raivosamente para Jaque, que rapidamente foi para o lado da ruiva.

* * *

Jaque teve uma idéia nada agradável, mas que as garotas adoraram. Agora ela era conhecida pelos marotos como a causadora de idéias ruins. (**N/A:** Não me contive Mestra! **N/B:** percebi ¬¬)

- Eu não agüento mais isso – sussurrou James enquanto as garotas quase dormiam, mas não tiravam os olhos daquele filme chamado Titanic, que causava muito tédio neles.

- Logo se vê que a Kate quer que ele morra, veja: ela ocupa todo aquele espaço com o vestido. Ela podia tirar o vestido e daí caberia os dois em cima da madeira – disse Sirius sabiamente (**N/C:** É o que eu acho!(**N/L: **Eu não acho, se pudesse os dois sobreviveriam), mas as garotas não acharam isso nada sábio e para quem estava quase dormindo elas pareceram muito acordadas quando jogaram três almofadas no maroto.

- Ela a ama sim! - gritou Lene. (**N/C:** Ela bem que podia perder a voz neh?!(**N/L:**concordo!!)).

- Não ama mesmo! - falou James em defesa do amigo.

- Você é tão insensível James! - rosnou Lily que tinha lágrimas nos olhos, devido ao filme.

- Se percebe logo isso pelos anos que ele passou até você aceitar sair com ele – disse Remus que estava calmo, mas totalmente entediado.

- Nisso eu tenho que concordar Lily, o James é fofo! - disse Jaque, Lily virou os olhos verdes para ela.

- Eu sei que o MEU namorado é fofo – falou Lily olhando-a mortalmente, passou um minuto até que todos começassem a rir e mais um até as garotas voltarem a atenção para o filme e deixarem os marotos jogando Xadrez Bruxo.

* * *

- Você tem certeza Lily? - perguntou Marlene quando Lily encarregou-a de fazer um bolo.

- Claro, você consegue! - sorriu e olhou para James que rasgava o pacote do peru como se fosse uma bomba de bosta que explodiria na cara dele.

Remus mais esperto foi em um livraria e achou a receita do mousse de chocolate e agora a segui-a.

Eles passaram maior parte da manhã achando tigelas e instrumentos trouxas para cozinhar, agora já eram onze da manhã e eles acabaram de começar.

Marlene ficou encarregada do bolo, James do peru, Remus do mousse de chocolate, Sirius do suflê, Jaque do arroz e Lily da salada. (**N/C:** Nem é esperta a ruiva!)

Marlene pegou um ovo e o bateu contra a pia como Lily havia tido que era para ela fazer, mas com um grito jogou a gosma, que caiu em cima de Sirius.

- Eca! - gritou Sirius e jogou o resto da gosma no James que levantava uma perna do peru sem saber exatamente o que fazer.

- Nem vem para cá James – avisou Lily, que dividia a pia com Remus e Jaque.

- Imagino que isso se cozinha junto – resmungou Jaque jogando um monte uvas passas na água (N/B: Heey! Eu sei fazer arroz e não é assim que se faz).

Lily cortava, alegremente, as cenouras em rodelas de tamanhos iguais, enquanto Remus ao seu lado mordia o lábio, frustrado por o livro não ajudar em tudo, ele estava encontrando grande dificuldade desde que colocou a barra de chocolate inteira na panela querendo que ela derrete-se.

- Ai! - gritou Lily quando James jogou um pedaço de pele nela enquanto tentava mergulhar o peru na pia cheia de tempero.

- O que você está fazendo? - perguntou Remus virando-se para olhar, James encarou-o confuso.

- Temperando o peru – Jaque começou a rir primeiro calmamente e depois nem se agüentando em pé de tanto que ria.

- Não se faz assim, se coloca ele em uma panela com tempero e cozinha – corrigiu a garota em meio a risadas.

Remus e Lily olharam a garota perplexos, mas logo começaram a rir.

- Só se passa o tempero nele James – corrigiu a ruiva com carinho.

Alheios ao que acontecia Sirius e Marlene brigavam com os ovos, jogando todos em cima da pia assim que ameaçavam sujar suas mãos.

Lene quebrou um que teve seu conteúdo líquido escapando rapidamente para fora da casca, sem pensar ela o pegou e jogou com tudo no rosto do Sirius, que gritou.

- Sirius!

- Estou cego! - gritou Sirius jogando-se no chão com as mãos nos olhos.

- É só você tirar as mãos dos olhos e abri-los – disse Jaque calma, muito a contragosto Sirius fez o que ela disse e levantou sorrindo.

- Lily! Coloca essa coisa pegajosa na tigela para a gente? - perguntou Lene com uma expressão de bebê.

A ruiva colocou os ovos e depois de uma hora, Remus gritou exultante que o chocolate derreteu.

- Remus! - falou Jaque em tom de aviso, mas foi tarde porque o chocolate transbordou da panela e sujou o garoto.

Pegando a panela quente com as mãos envoltas em luvas, ele jogou o chocolate em uma tigela, a mesma em que Lily jogara as cenouras, que demoraram uma vida para serem cortadas igualmente.

- Não! - gritou Lily, mas era tarde.

Agora meio trabalho dela estava encoberto com um pouco de chocolate, por sorte Remus percebeu as cenouras a tempo e não derrubou todo o conteúdo da panela.

- Olhem pelo lado positivo, meu arroz parece bom – falou Jaque e todos se reuniram ao redor da panela e fizeram uma careta.

Havia passas mergulhando na água e arroz grudado no fundo da panela.

- Claro que ainda não está pronto – acrescentou, ninguém quis desiludi-la.

James voltou ao seu peru, agora tentava acender um fósforo, pelo que Lily havia dito ele teria que acender vários até cozinhar o peru. Como os trouxas complicavam as coisas.

- Pontas! - gritou Sirius, mas James já havia jogado o fósforo no peru com tempero, este pegou fogo enquanto estava nas mãos do maroto de óculos, que saiu correndo com o peru para fora e jogou-se no lago junto com ele.

- James! - gritou Lily desesperada jogando-se atrás dele no lago, só que a ruiva havia se esquecido que nunca aprendeu a nadar.

Assim todos se jogaram no lago atrás dele, assim que Marlene e Jaque alcançaram Lily e, Sirius e Remus alcançaram James, que ainda segurava o peru, eles ouviram um estouro vindo da casa.

Lily abraçou-se em James, Jaque começou a rir da situação e Remus a segurou para que não se afogasse, tão entretida estava nas risadas, Marlene se jogou na beira do lago abraçando os joelhos e Sirius a abraçou.

- Nós não vamos ter jantar de Natal esse ano – choramingou baixinho, sem que eles percebessem o céu já demonstrava os primeiros sinais de escuridão.

Lily saiu do lago com ajuda de James, que gemia com as mãos queimadas.

- Chega disso! Hora de pegarmos nossas varinhas!

* * *

Foi uma correria enquanto eles achavam uma casa onde tinha tudo que eles desejavam jantar, Lily com um feitiço triplicou a comida e a fez levitar até eles.

- Eu amo esse feitiço – cantou Lene feliz ao irem para o chalé com montes de comida levitando na frente.

- Eu também – concordou Sirius abraçando a morena.

- É horrível saber que nem eu sei ser trouxa, isso é bem mais complicado que ser bruxo – desabafou Lily.

- Eu ainda não entendo porque meu arroz explodiu – resmungou Jaque fazendo todos rirem e Remus deu-lhe um beijo de consolação.

Assim que chegaram ao chalé as garotas ocuparam os banheiros, deixando os marotos esperarem por sua vez. Sirius aproveitou esse fato para pegar uns sanduíches para eles comerem.

* * *

As garotas estavam quase prontas, Lily estava com uma calça jeans preta, com pedrinhas brilhantes, uma blusa rosa claro, um cachecol vermelho, e uma blusa de frio meio vermelha e meio rosa. Ela usava uma bota de cano curto preta. Ela se olhou no espelho passou uma leve maquiagem rosa e lápis de olho, o que deixou um destaque especial em suas orbes esmeraldas.

Jaque fez cachos por todo o cabelo e os prendeu em um rabo de cavalo alto, com alguns fios soltos. Ela usava uma calça jeans também, só que desfiada nas pontas, com uma blusa de gola alta lilás e outra blusa roxa de frio por cima, ela passou uma leve maquiagem lilás e optou por não passar lápis de olho .Ela colocou a bota preta de cano longo que tinha e se admirou no espelho, gostando muito do que viu.

Marlene usava uma bata azul claro com um cachecol de um azul um pouco mais escuro, a blusa de frio era azul marinho, ela passou uma leve maquiagem azul escuro e lápis de olho. Ela usava um tênis preto com detalhes em azul.

* * *

Os garotos no tempo em que as garotas se trocavam já estavam prontos. James usava uma camiseta de mangas compridas em um tom bege com uma blusa de moletom preto, uma calça jeans e o tênis também preto fechava seu _look_. Sirius estava com uma camiseta preta com um grande cachorro em prata desenhado nas costas, uma calça jeans escuro e uma blusa de frio grossa e preta. Remus, estava com uma camiseta verde musgo, e uma calça de moletom confortável, mas muito bonita de tom de verde quase preto, a blusa da mesma cor e de moletom também.

* * *

Quando as garotas desceram acharam o clima perfeito. A sala estava iluminada magicamente com a luz da lua, ela brilhava em um belo céu cheio de estrelas muito brilhantes. Elas se maravilharam quando encontraram em vez de uma, três mesas de duas cadeiras cada, cada uma iluminada com uma bela vela mágica, que brilhava com o brilho da estrela do casal. A mesa de Lily e James tinha um brilho romântico e rosado, a mesa possuía uma bela salada para a ruiva e um peru para James e, vinho tinto da melhor adega de toda a Inglaterra, a mesa estava toda decorada com detalhes em vermelho e branco. O vinho estava em belas taças de cristal muito bonitas, tudo do agrado do casal.

Já a mesa de Sirius e Lene tinha uma vela com um brilho de sedução e desejo, tinha o suflê de Sirius e os doces de Lene, além de um vinho branco maravilhoso em taças também de cristal, a decoração da mesa era um tom de azul claro e amarelo pastel muito bonito e aconchegante. Eles gostaram do clima de sedução que ficou ao redor da mesa.

A mesa de Remus e Jaque tinha detalhes em lilás bem claro quase branco e um verde também muito claro, sobre a mesa havia o mousse de chocolate e o arroz deles, fora o Champanhe que estava servido em belas taças de cristal muito bem trabalhadas. A mesa deles tinha um ar tímido e ousado ao mesmo tempo, como se fosse selvagem e pacífico ao mesmo tempo. Era tudo muito bonito e romântico.

Os garotos, como todos eram cavalheiros, puxaram as cadeiras para que as garotas pudessem se sentar, ela o fizeram e observaram tudo em volta maravilhadas. Eles sentaram em seguida e assim cada qual esqueceu dos outros e ficaram entre juras de amor, beijos e carícias românticas durante toda uma noite.

Na hora de dormir os casais mudaram a rotina e dormiram juntos (cada par), passando uma noite de amor inesquecível para todos.

* * *

No dia seguinte as garotas acordaram com beijos e nos braços de seus amados, todos estavam em um clima de "romance no ar", os casais brincaram entre si e depois todos foram se trocar para um passeio ao ar livre.

As garotas encontravam grande dificuldade em decidir o que vestiriam. Mas no fim Lily ficou com um uma calça jeans claro e uma blusa de mangas compridas bege, com uma blusa de frio também bege só que num tom mais marrom (**N/L: **tipo a roupa da Bella de Twillight, você sabe qual Carol **N/C:** Claro que sei! Mas tenho mais lembranças das roupas do Ed! Hehehe...). Ela estava com um allstar preto simples e lápis de olho fraco, mas mesmo assim destacando os olhos verdes da garota. Marlene colocou uma calça de moletom azul marinho com uma regata preta por baixo da blusa de frio de moletom azul marinho também. Jaque colocou uma calça de couro preta e uma blusa vermelha de mangas compridas e por cima um sobretudo preto de couro também.

Os garotos estavam todos com a mesma roupa só mudando a cor. Eles estavam com uma camisa pólo de manga comprida, uma calça jeans e um sobretudo. A camisa de Remus era em um tom de amarelo quase branco, o sobretudo era marrom claro quase bege, a calça jeans era a única peça de roupa igual a dos outros. James estava com a camisa preta, e sobretudo da mesma cor. Sirius usava uma camisa branca com pequenas linhas em preto, e um sobretudo em um tom marrom quase preto.

Eles saíram do chalé de mãos dadas, e começaram a caminhar, eles andavam trocando pequenos beijos e abraços, sempre juntos, até que eles chegaram em frente a um castelo de gelo e todos ficaram muito curiosos, afinal não é todo dia que se vê um castelo de gelo que sai fumaça sem derreter...

Eles entraram discretamente no castelo, e ficaram maravilhados com o que viram. Por dentro ele parecia o céu literalmente, as paredes eram cobertas por estrelas onde de hora em hora aparecia uma estrela cadente, o céu tinha todo o sistema solar, que de tão real eles começaram acreditar que era verdadeiro. Eles rodaram todo o castelo, e no fim chegaram em uma sala maravilhosa que tinha um trono (**N/L:** Gente não pensem no banheiro porque não é,ok? **N/C:** Você que nos levou a pensar.). O trono era feito de prata com todos os detalhes em diamantes e estava vazio, fato que eles estranharam, mas levou o tempo de uma piscadela que uma bela mulher se materializou diante de seus olhos.

Loira de cabelos quase brancos e muito bonitos, ela tinha um vestido branco com pequenos diamantes por todo o traje e uma coroa de prata com diamantes e ouro branco, que ficava presa em seu belo cabelo. Seus lindos olhos verde-prateado se aproximavam mais da cor prata e seu sorriso bondoso era como o de Dumbledore. Então ela disse serenamente:

-Entrem queridos, vocês são bem vindos na casa de Pandory (**N/L: **eu falei pra você inventar um nome, mas vc inventou dona Carol? Nãããão... **N/C:** Carol anda a beira da loucura, fics mais trabalho e o nome ficou legal!) - Eles entraram meio assustados com a repentina aparição de Pandory, mas tentaram relaxar, ela disse com a voz ainda mais suave:

-Não precisam ter medo de mim, crianças. Eu só quero ajudar vocês nesse Natal, para torná-lo especial e eterno pra vocês. – dizendo isso, ela pegou uma varinha diferente da deles, a dela era totalmente prateada e tinha uma grande estrela de cristal em cima cheia de fitas brancas e brilhantes. Ela pediu delicadamente para eles se aproximarem, e os primeiros foram James e Lily, eles se aproximaram e ela tocou a estranha varinha neles, no momento seguinte apareceram dois corredores, ela disse para eles escolherem, cada qual entrou em um e desapareceram com sorrisos muito felizes. Sirius e Lene foram os próximos, para eles apareceram três corredores, eles entraram em um com sorrisos muito satisfeitos, o verdadeiro mistério era que só o casal podia ver o corredor. Remus e Jaque se aproximaram cautelosos e Pandory disse:

-Menino filho da Lua, que sua dor acabe junto de sua escolha. – ela tocou a varinha em Remus e Jaque e, no momento seguinte o espírito de lobisomem dele saiu de seu corpo deixando apenas o homem, assim que o espírito saiu seus poucos fios de cabelos brancos voltaram a ser da cor de seu cabelos, a aparência doentia deixou de ser doentia e ficou muito saudável e ainda mais bonita. Ele sorriu muito feliz e novamente os corredores apareceram, eles entraram e desapareceram com um sorriso que poderia dizer toda a felicidade do mundo.

Pandory sorriu muito feliz e disse para o nada:

- Eu só os salvei de um destino ruim Alvo, não me culpe por deixá-los escolher o futuro deles. – depois ela se transformou em uma bela estrela e desapareceu em meio às outras estrelas do teto.

* * *

**N/L: **Nossa, essa fic eu realmente coloquei meu coração inteiro, ficou bonitinho o final neh??? Espero que goste Jaque... E você Carol o que achou, fiz o meu melhor aqui...

Deixem reviews, sim?

_**E um Feliz Natal pra todas vocês!!!**_

**N/C: **Você fez realmente o seu melhor, pois está fantástico!! Mas mesmo seu pior é fantástico, ou então você não tem pior já que li suas fics e são todas fantásticas-maravilhosas! Eu adorei! Espero que todos gostem também! Beijos.

_**Feliz Natal!**_

**N/B: **Tah nindu! Sem mencionar q ri mt, a parte do lago q o James se joga c panela e td! Tão burrinho! Rsrsrs Até agora não consigo parar de rir xD A fic td merece mts reviews Yeah! E Happy happy Xmas ;D


End file.
